1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an orthopedic shoe cushion insert apparatus and a method of providing same. More particularly, the invention relates to a shoe insert apparatus which may be worn on either foot by a person suffering from an arthritic toe condition and which is positioned beneath a wearer's forefoot and thereat be attached such that a wearer's great toe is immobilized and the adjoining lesser toe's movement is limited and thereby achieving arthritic pain relief.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There has been a substantial need for supporting an ailing or injured foot or any part thereof. Many devices have been provided in attempts to manage the treatment of an ailing or injured foot or any part thereof by providing, for example, a bent plate with a loop to enclose a toe joint, as in U.S. Pat. No. 933,423, filed Sept. 3, 1908 and issued to W. H. De Ford on Sept. 7, 1909, for shielding a foot from the inside surface of a shoe in order to reduce an existing bunion. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,397, filed May 24, 1915 and issued to B. Crowe on Mar. 14, 1916. Here, however, it is clear that the De Ford and Crowe devices are for the specific use of shielding an occurring bunion from the inner surface of the shoe. Moreover, the De Ford and Crowe patents disclose a bent support plate for use only with one foot; thus requiring one device for a right foot an another for a left foot, as well as lacking any cushioning effect when in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,894 filed July 8, 1964 and issued to J. N. A. Charlebois on Jan. 24, 1967 and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,397 filed Nov. 21, 1913 and issued to A. Pecorella on June 2, 1914 (see also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,883 filed Feb. 5, 1923 and issued to M. Sahlin on Sept. 22, 1925), a plate member having a plurality of loops on the front thereof for alleviating perspiration problems and for straightening out crooked toes, respectively. In either the Charlebois or the Pecorella patent (see also, the Sahlin patent), no mention is made in the need to immobilize any part of the foot or toe thereof or any associated joints thereof. Moreover, these patents cannot be used for either foot nor do they provide any cushioning effect therebelow the foot or any part thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,129 filed Feb. 28, 1950 and issued to C. F. Crawford on Mar. 31, 1953, a foot cushioning device is shown with a toe engaging loop extending therefrom for placing the foot cushion below the foot. Here, the toe engaging loop is not used for immobilizing an ailing or injured toe, but merely to set the cushion device below the foot. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,166 filed Sept. 18, 1953 and issued to J. S. Digate on June 21, 1955, a surgical pad device is disclosed, but again lacking any associated feature for immobilizing an ailing or injured toe, such as an arthritic toe, or any joints thereof, such as an arthritic toe, for allowing the immobilized toe to heal and further permit the person to walk therewith.
From the foregoing prior art teachings and from unavailability in commercial literature it is observed that there is a need for a device which may be inserted in a shoe and by design cause arthritic pain relief in any of the toes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert which can effectively relieve pain in an injured or ailing toe, such as an arthritic toe ailment of "halux rigidus" or the like, and consequently avoid painful alternative remedies, such as surgery, corrective shoes or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushion insert having at least two plate members with a tape member therebetween for cushioning and attaching thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert having at least two plate members with an alternative cushioning member therebetween.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert having a slit portion which provides a support portion for the great toe and another support portion for the lesser toes and at least one removable front attaching member for removably wrapping around the great toe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert having at least one removable back attaching member for removably wrapping around an adjoining forefoot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert suitable for being properly sized to accommodate thereon any sized foot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert suitable for being reversed for being used for either a right or left foot.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert which can be easily and economically produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic shoe cushioned insert which is constructed with relative simplicity, embodying relatively simple parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long-lasting in use, and extremely convenient to use.